Remember or Forget
by bluedawn95
Summary: As they watched as school burn two students were traped inside. Tenten and her first love, she didn't realize she loved him until the fire only cunsumed him and not her. Multiy chap Maybe tenxNeji or still TenxOCKeribas


**Remember or Forget**

**By bluedawn95**

**Summary: Tenten lost her love. Can Neji replace him or will they stay friends forever. **

**Extended Summary: Tenten lost her love in a school fire when she was 16. Now she's 21 but the hurts still there. With the help of Neji and her friends will she ever find happiness? Will she be able to let go of her lost love and replace him finally with the new love of Neji. Or shall friendship be the only thing that Tenten wants.**

**A/n: This is a sad one shot. I don't know if I'll have any pairing just read on please!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, hope someday I could own Naruto!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Flashback)

_They watched as their school went down in flames. Nothing they did or say could bring back their old school. All they can remember is running out of the building in panic once the alarm went off. Thankfully no one died or had series 3rd degree burn or any burns at all. All they did was stare at their beloved school go down. The crimson, yellow, red, red-orange fire burning with all it's might. It seemed all hope for this school ever to be rebuilt if there school when there was nothing to start from. The fire fighter's couldn't stop the fire and everyone was afraid it would spread, if not stopped soon. But the sky grew dark and the sun hid its warm light and rays in the dark new masculine clouds._

_Tears streaked those who were attached to the school and thought of it as their second home. But soon the fire was dosed by the water the rain had produced to help and save the school but it was too late. The next day the fire had done its damage and the school was basically whipped clean of the structure it once was. (End)_

Tenten still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Here she stood in the middle of what was left of the crippled base of the building. Tears streamed down her cheeks because no one else knew this but her. Only one person died only one person sacrificed himself to save Tenten and not him. His name was Hibasha Kiribas, he was Tenten's best guy friend and always supported her through everything. She wasn't afraid to tell him what was on her mind. She guessed people didn't notice because he was the person who was basically invisible in the school. She wasn't afraid to die, she would have died with him as she remembered her finally words before he pushed her out the window to be caught by a net bellow.

(Flash back)

_The fire was catching up to Kiribas and Tenten as they neared the window. _

"_Come one Kiribas, we can both jump out the window together hurry up. The fires coming!"_

"_No Tenten I will not leave this school. But I can't bare to see you go down with this school to, with me and my fault." He closed in on Tenten._

"_I want to see you live even at the cost of my own life. Tenten I love you, you were the only one who acknowledged me and you were the dearest person I hold in my heart. I would break if you died here with me. Maybe, even though I wouldn't get to see you live on, I will in the heavens and if you live on I will always have a smile." Tears bounded out of Tenten's eyes._

"_If you will live on, please promise me this, never cry, never cry again it will mean you're unhappy and that would crush my spirit in heaven. So keep smiling for your happiness and mine!" He gave her a small kiss on her lips before he pushed her out the window. Her last sight of him was that the fire had caught up and yet, still he stood there as the fire consumed him. With a wide broad grin, as he saw his only beloved be safe. Her sadness overwhelmed her as the firefighters caught her. "Is anyone still in there missing?" This time tears flooded out of her eyes._

"_Yes…" she let a small smile appear._

"_Yes only my only love is in there. He saved me from death, and now he is send to death."_

_(End) _

She left the burnt school and headed for the graveyard. In front of her was his tombstone. Tears over flowed her eyes causing her to weep and sob like she never did before.

As she bending down and sat on the ground she touched his name.

"_Hibasha Kiribas_

_A Loyal Son_

_A Great Friend_

_Died in the Fire_

_To save his love"_

"I'm so sorry Kiribas I promised I wouldn't cry again but my tears won't stopped. You could have lived, you could have been happy. But then why, why didn't you want to live, why didn't you want to be with me!" Her tears continued to bound out of her eyes her smile gone. Her heart crushed at this. It's true after the fire she finally realized that she loved him back.

She sat there for hours talking to her self and crying mostly mourning for Kiribas. The sun started setting as she heard her name being shouted by some familiar voices.

"Tenten there you are we were all worried about you when you didn't meet us at the mall. We searched everywhere for you and new you would be here. You have to let go of the past and move on." Hinata's soothing voice sat right beside her. Once Hinata got a good look at her face Hinata was horored struck. Tenten was as pale as a ghost, her once joyous eyes were dull, her body motionless. Hinata tried to get Tenten's attention. But it seemed as if she was unconscious lost in her own little world.

"NEJI GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GET TENTEN TO THE CAR!!!!" Hinata was very frightened and scared for Tenten. Neji saw what became of the once tough kunoichi he once knew; as he picked her up she seemed so dull, dead like and vulnerable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she felt safe she felt that her hope wasn't lost yet. She snuggled closer to this source of warmth and light. But as soon as she felt it, it was gone and next she knew all consciousness was lost and gone. Once she had control of her thoughts again she remembered that day, him and those words and her tears came out again. Btu soon she saw light and felt the warmth of the same hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her all night and soon she saw tears come pounding and cascading out her eyes and down her cheek. It startled him so he did was he could and woke her up. To his surprise she grabbed him and hugged him like a little girl scared of the lightning. "Tenten it's me Neji your all aright and your okay" He's cool voice sent shivers down her spine as she looked up to face the Hyuuga. Neji now saw the fragile girl that he thought died when the fire was finally over. But he was wrong that fragile girl was always with her. Just waiting to be released into the open once again and finally is able to show her true self.

"Please d-don't leave me. I d-don't' w-want to be alone anymore, please. Please darkness haunts me I can't take it anymore, please help me!" Her plead took Neji by surprise he knew she was fragile and vulnerable but he didn't know she was hurt, scared fragile, and vulnerable this much. Just then Hinata walked in caring tea and pills.

"I thought when you would awake you would be shaky, here take these pills they'll calm you down. And when you're ready we can talk." Hinata's voice was calm and so motherly liked. Once Tenten had taken the pill they saw results right away. Her body stopped quaking and shivering a little which was progress.

Soon the doors opened which scared Tenten, because she jumped a little, as Hiashi entered the room. "Hinata was it going on here?" He demanded with an icy voice that affected Tenten a lot.

"Please father, don't be harsh Tenten is going through a tough time. Can she stay here so she won't feel lonely and look at her she's so vulnerable and fragile. With the wrong words or action I think can break her forever. So please can she stay?" Hiashi saw the how scared Tenten was. He saw how much Hinata was scared for Tenten in her eyes, like one of her own were dying.

With a nod he left but very suspicious as why Neji was there and involved. When he would try avoiding these things as much as possible. But then he remembered that they were on the same cell starting their ninja lives. He smiled at how Neji's eyes were clouded by worry as well.

As he finally closed the door Tenten seemed to be calm as she could be in the state she was in. "Arligato Hinata-chan and Neji-kun," Tenten was still shaky but not as much. "For what Tenten-chan?"

Tears came out which made Hinata turn back into her motherly mode. "For everything, for being here in my condision, for being true friends, I think that's what I really needed s-since…" She choked the last part out, which was more then a mummer. "…ever since Kiribas's death."

AS she mentioned his name tears just came back and as well as her shaky state. "Neji-niisan can you watch Tenten she seems to be getting colder I'm going to get her my blanket." Neji saw her eyes filled with worry for Tenten and for the hurt that Tenten was going through.

He nodded and went beside Tenten and just hugged her trying to calm her down like a little baby. "Tenten he might be gone but you still have me, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, we're all here to support you."

Tenten didn't let go of Neji she just continued to clutch him for her dear life.

Later when Hianta finally arrived she came in with Ino and Sakura. "Omg," they both screamed as they saw the most fragile girl in the world. They gave they gave the biggest huge to her. Neji stepped back into the shadow letting the girls have some privacy.

"What happened to you Tenten! When Hinata called we were so scared, so that left only to come down here to visit. We thought you would have forgotten him already but we were wrong. I'm so sorry, please forgive us for not taking this matter so seriously!" Tenten let out a small laugh. Her friends cared for her so much that they were blaming their selves for why she was in that state.

"I'm fine just please don't leave me, ever! I lost one person who I cared for so much please DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" Tenten tears came and now she had to let it tall out. "I keep telling myself all these years not to cry not to cry. To let Kiribas be happy and not sad. But al those years I have been fooling myself. I can't let him go. I can't bare to see any of you slip away from me. I'm just too scared to have this happen again. Please DON'T GO!" She curled up into a small ball. Neji finally notice how petite and small Tenten was. He remembered when an accident like this occurred to Tenten.


End file.
